


Life

by Niina_rox



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fun, M/M, Minor Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's short but it's all I have at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a quiet Tuesday afternoon Jinhwan was in his dorm room, studying for the half yearly exams. It's one of those days he wishes he had, someone to study with but in the end, there's no one. When he's in class, he does talk to other students,  _but_ once class is over. He can be found by himself, either the library or his room. It's been so long he has forgotten what it's like, to have a friend. To have someone want to be his friend. The last friend he had ended up moving away, to attend a different university. They haven't talked since that was almost a year ago.

After an hour Jinhwan sighs as he lays back, on his bed so he can take a moment. Take a breather. Outside his dorm, he hears his roommate having, a laugh with his friends. Jinhwan feels the ache, in his heart. He reaches for his phone feeling the need to talk to someone, anyone. It's now at this moment he wants to talk to his parents, but they died the week he started university. In the end, he gets on his laptop, decides to enter a random chat room. 

Talking to a stranger is better than nothing, it's where he meets Donghyuk. A popular student on the other side of campus, just looking for someone to talk to. 

_Jinhwan:_

_"Hello."_

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Hey there :)."_

_"How are you?"_

_Jinhwan:_

_"I'm good just a little bored."_

_"What about you?"_

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Pretty much the same xD."_

_"So, Jinhwan what brings you to this chat room."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"I felt like talking to someone but, I have no friends so here I am."_

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Awww :( if it helps I'll be your friend :-)."_

 

Jinhwan was surprised and suddenly very happy, smiling to himself as he continued talking to his new friend. Close to two hours later Jinhwan went back, to studying it's a good thing. He was studying on his bed, considering he ended up falling asleep. It didn't help that the next morning he, was almost late for his class. It was the first time since he's, been at university. Jinhwan got ready in less than twenty minutes, the bright side his class is close enough to his dorm. It was lucky that no one was in his spot, which is on the right in the middle.

The perfect spot.

The class is pretty normal nothing, out of the ordinary. Although Jinhwan feels like falling, asleep, it was obvious when he started to. Some students around him began, laughing a little. Causing Jinhwan to feel not only embarrassed but, humiliated. Once it was over and he walked out, he could hear them talking about him. And as always Jinhwan does his best to ignore it.

 

_Two days later._

It's Jinhwan's birthday and as usual, he's spending it alone, he's happy that he doesn't have any classes. The down side he's stuck remembering his only friend, Jimin. The last time he saw her, was the last time Jinhwan had anyone. He begins to miss her, moments later the pain returns.

 

_Jinhwan wasn't surprised when he heard, Jimin come running into his room. It was clear she was excited about something, he smiles at how happy she looks. "I have some exciting news Jinhwan" he looks, up from his book. "Oh, and what would that be?" she sits next to him. "I know where I'm going to university," "that's definitely exciting" she goes quiet for a moment. "The down side I'll be moving away, so we won't see each other" Jinhwan doesn't show it. But he feels like crying "we can still keep, in contact anyway, so it's okay."_

_Jimin hugs him._

_A few days later she's gone. Two weeks later so are his parents. It's hard when there's no one to comfort you, to tell you things will be ok. Of course, Jimin doesn't know._

 

Jinhwan takes a few deep breaths, before doing anything. He's out of bed a few minutes later deciding; he needs coffee and a little breakfast. Part of him feels the need to send Jimin, an email even though she doesn't reply. It will be the first one he's sent, in a while. Sitting in a cafe just off of campus, he pulls his phone out of his pocket. And begins typing something simple. _"Jimin I wish you were here when I really need someone._ " A few minutes later something catches, his attention. _Ji-min91 has invited you to chat._ It takes some time before; he does anything.

_Jinhwan:_

_Hey, Jimin."_

_Ji-min91:_

_"Hey, Jinhwan :)."_

_"How are you? How are your parents?"_

_Jinhwan:_

_"I'm fine, I think."_

_"My parents died two weeks after you left."_

 

 

Nothing could stop a few tears, rolling down his cheeks. It's lucky he's almost alone in the cafe, so no one can see he's crying. Deciding he'd rather not embarrass himself, he quickly finishes up and hurries out.

_Ji-min91:_

_"I'm sorry to hear that :'(."_

_"I'm also sorry I didn't keep in contact, I have all of your emails."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"It's okay Jimin."_

 

 

After ten minutes of nothing, she sent something that brought a smile to his face.

_Ji-min91:_

_"Happy birthday by the way :)."_

Jinhwan soon found himself sitting at his desk, with a few books open. Leaning on his left hand as he looked down, doing his best to get something to stick. Unconsciously he finds himself, playing a song off of his phone. A song he hasn't listened to in a while, a simple tune that reminds him of his parents. Instead of bringing some tears oddly, enough he gets stuck into studying. It's after a while his phone goes off, disrupting the music a little. Briefly checking the notification, it's from Donghyuk. A smile slowly takes over his face.

 

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Hey Jinhwan, are you up for a chat?"_

_Jinhwan:_

_"I might be :P."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Well, as long as you might be xD anyway Jimin told me it's your birthday."_

_"So happy birthday :D."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"Thank you :)."_

_Donghyukkie:_

_"How is your studying going."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"Kind of nowhere xD."_

_"It would be better if I stopped thinking, so much."_

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Thinking about what exactly."_

_"Is it good or bad."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"It's more sad thoughts, about my parents."_

 

Jinhwan ends up telling Donghyuk about one of the saddest, days in his young life. Then it was time to concentrate, well at Jinhwan tried to. He did his best to try and distract himself, but all he could think about was his parents. All the happy times and even the day that he lost them. 

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Jinhwan?"_

_"Hey, Jinhwan did you want to meet up? You don't have to talk if you don't want to."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"That sounds nice Donghyuk where, did you want to meet up?"_

 

It was just what he needed Donghyuk had suggested to meet up at a cafe that was just off campus. They both ended up arriving at the same time, Donghyuk's first thought about Jinhwan. Is; he's so cute. They ordered a little something, then sat in one of the back booths. For a few minutes, they enjoyed the sounds, that surrounded them. It helped Jinhwan calm his mind; he was happy that Donghyuk didn't force him to talk. Once their coffees were finished Jinhwan decided, he would say something. "It's getting close to a year since I lost my parents."

Donghyuk's heart aches a little, but he doesn't add anything "it was hard for me since it happened two weeks." "After I started university," a few moments after Donghyuk asks. "So, you never really moved on," Jinhwan slowly looks at him "I didn't have anyone around." "To help me get through it," a minute goes by before Donghyuk wraps Jinhwan in his arms. It's not something that he's used to so; he takes his time accepting it. But he does, and somehow it seems to be the perfect thing for him. Donghyuk quietly says "you have me to talk to now, so whenever you need it just reach out." Jinhwan doesn't say anything, but he does nod a little.

They stay like that for a few minutes, in the end, Jinhwan does feel better. It wasn't all that long after they went their, separate ways. It was amazing that Jinhwan began to feel, so much lighter. And it was as simple as telling someone, once Jinhwan was back in his room. He took a moment before resuming his studies, which seems so much easier now. It was quiet in the room, but it didn't matter this time. Jinhwan even found himself smiling, a little.

 

_"Don't worry so much Jinhwan you'll be fine," of course he knew this. But it didn't stop the nervous anxiousness he, was feeling and had been feeling lately. "I know mum" she smiled at her son and then hugged him. "I can't believe my baby is going to university," it was quiet as they enjoyed their moment. Of course, it wouldn't be complete, if his dad wasn't there to witness it. After a few minutes, he noticed him, "are you all packed son" Jinhwan nodded. "Are you excited" he knew his dad was teasing, him a little "I'm nervous and anxious, and of course, excited."_

_It's only just over two days before he's off, Jinhwan was hoping that time would go slow. But before he knew it was time to go, of course, his dad drove him. His mum had to work; otherwise, she'd go as well. Besides she hugged him plenty the night before, it was a quiet trip. But it gave Jinhwan the time to clear his mind, a little over an hour later they arrived. It didn't long for him to find his dorm, his roommate less than impressed. But still introduced himself before going about his day, they didn't say much when his dad left._

_It was better that they didn't, Jinhwan soon occupied himself. By playing music and organizing his room. Little did he know what was waiting, around the corner._

 

_Just two weeks later it all changed, Jinhwan had finished his class for the day. And only just walked in the room when his phone, rang even though he didn't recognize the number. He didn't think anything of it; it's safe to say it's a call he won't forget. "I'm sorry to tell you this your parents, were in a car accident and didn't make it." Jinhwan barely heard the rest of the conversation, all he was aware of is how much he cried._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's all I have at the moment.

It's a quiet Saturday, a little after eleven. Jinhwan _was_ going to spend it alone until Donghyuk suggested he join him and his friends. Of course, he was a little hesitant in saying yes. It probably didn't help that Donghyuk, was with him at the time. "I know you prefer to be alone but I really, think you are in need of some fun." It was after a few minutes of silence when Jinhwan accepted. Then they headed to the little cafe and waited for his friends. They both talked about a few things, Jinhwan was laughing too much when they walked in.

Jiwon and Hanbin walked in first, pretty much clinging off each other. It was pretty obvious they were curious, once they sat down. "Jiwon, Hanbin this is Jinhwan" he smiled a little, "nice to meet you Jinhwan." It doesn't take much to know that Jinhwan, doesn't hang around people much. A few minutes after Yunhyeong and Chanwoo arrived, of course, the four of them were having a good conversation. The more they talked the more Jinhwan began to relax, and the more he felt at ease around them. Donghyuk noticed it the most, they all ended up hanging around all afternoon.

When Jinhwan headed back to his dorm, he had four new friends. Not long into relaxing his phone went off, with a few notifications. _B.I_96 has invited you to a group chat._ He can't help but smile he begins, to read the incoming messages.

_Jinhwan has entered the chat._

_B.I_96:_

_"I think since we all need to study, we should study as a group."_

_"Also hi Jinhwan :-)"_

 

_Jiwon_95:_

_"That sounds like a good idea, don't you think Jinhwan."_

 

He laughs a little as he gets ready to type a reply, another message pops up. This time from Donghyuk.

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Okay Hanbin when do you propose we meet up."_

 

_Jinhwan:_

_"Hi guys :P I like the sound of studying with you guys ^^."_

 

It fell quiet for a little while the last message for today, was a simple one. Just Hanbin telling them they should, meet up the following afternoon at their dorm. Since it's a little bigger, Jinhwan felt so happy now. Donghyuk suggested that he meet up at Jinhwan's first, since he doesn't know which dorm he's in. In the back of his mind he knew that his parents, would be proud of him making friends. And moving on from losing them, in the end, it was a quiet night. The following morning Jinhwan decided to go for a walk, to his surprise.

He bumped into an old friend, Jinhwan was in shock. Jimin smiled as she hugged him "it's so good to see you," Jinhwan came back to normal. "It's good to see you too, didn't think I would see you again." She laughed a little "yeah I'm just visiting a friend, so how are you doing." Jinhwan smiled brightly "I'm good I even made some friends," "that's good" they ended up going for coffee. And a small breakfast it was like the good old days, even though it has been almost a year. It seemed like everything was going right, for him now.

Soon enough it was study time, he was more than happy to see his new friends. It was easy for Donghyuk to see how happy he is, just from the couple of times they've met. He can already see a change, which is definitely a good thing. Of course, it wasn't just studying involved. Hanbin had snacks and drinks prepared, setup in the little lounge room they waited.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two months, and it's a little obvious things are different. For one Jinhwan is a lot happier, now that he has friends. Everyone can see the difference, without consciously thinking about it. Jinhwan has started imagining what it'd be like to be with Donghyuk. He's beginning to have dreams about him, what didn't help was them being at a party. Of course, it was a lot of fun, considering alcohol is involved. It was Chanwoo's idea to play spin the bottle. It was with Donghyuk's spin that changed things since it landed on Jinhwan. Next thing he knows he's leaning over, kissing him Chanwoo and Yunhyeong cheering them on.

Afterwards.

The atmosphere changed Jinhwan blushed, and Donghyuk smiled. It was obvious neither of them were paying, attention to their friends. Jinhwan ended up leaving early partly because he was, feeling a little bit sick. And now he was beginning to feel more, for his friend. And it's left him feeling confused, as he laid in bed. Jinhwan was stuck thinking about the kiss, his first kiss. The next day was a quiet one Jinhwan, had one class and it wasn't until the afternoon. Which helped since he didn't want to get up yet. Not even when his phone went off, he already had a feeling it was Donghyuk. 

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Are you feeling better."_

Jinhwan hesitated a little.

_Jinhwan:_

_"A little."_

Of course, he wanted to say so much more; he was close to laying his heart on the line. But he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, so he kept quiet. 

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Are you okay with what happened last night."_

_"I'm not sure how to feel about it."_

Jinhwan felt a little unsure he took a deep breath before, simply pointing out what the night before meant to him.

_Jinhwan:_

_"I'm okay with what happened; it was my first kiss."_

 

 

For a minute or two Donghyuk was in shock, he never expected to find that out. To know he was Jinhwan's first kiss, it's been a little over a year since he split with his ex. And even then _he_ never made Donghyuk feel this way; it was the past few weeks. He has seen Jinhwan in a new way; it was the little things. And since the kiss happened, his mind has gone into overdrive. He's gone to message him back, a few times but he's hesitating. Unsure if Jinhwan feels the same way. So in his mind, he's having a bit of a debate. But after five minutes he sent a message, all the while holding his breath.

_Donghyukkie:_

_"I might be putting my heart on the line but here goes, I think I like you as more than a friend."_

_"I don't know if you feel the same if you don't that's fine just forget I said anything."_

 

For a while, neither of them said a word. Jinhwan was stunned and completely speechless, wondering how to react, to reply. Donghyuk knows he's read it part of him regrets saying, anything another part feels a little stupid for putting it out there. After a few minutes of silence, he went back, to getting ready for class. In the end, he left his phone behind. Because it's a two-hour class and, he didn't want to be checking it every few minutes. 

 

Jinhwan laid in bed for a little while longer, and the more he thought about Donghyuk's confession. The more he smiled his heart was racing, and he felt happy, and a bit like he couldn't believe it. It might have taken close to half an hour, but Jinhwan did message him back.

_Jinhwan:_

_"You know, Donghyuk you beat me to it."_

_"I didn't want to embarrass myself, but I like you as more than a friend."_

 

It was close to dinner time both of them were out of class, Donghyuk was going to reply with how happy he was. And ask as Jinhwan something, but he decided, to do it in person instead. So he showed up at Jinhwan's dorm, the moment they seen each other. They smiled like fools "would you like to join, me for dinner" it was a simple question. But it had Jinhwan blushing a little, a few minutes later they headed to a little diner. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for Jinhwan's birthday :P

Jinhwan and Donghyuk sat in the diner, it was a little quiet, but it wasn't awkward. They both would sneak glances at the other, smiling shyly each time. The last time it happened was when they, were looking at the menu. Donghyuk put his down first, knowing exactly what he wanted. Jinhwan noticed the look he was receiving, and he tried to hide behind his menu. Only he couldn't hide the blush, covering his cheeks. Once he was fine, he put it down and tried, to pretend he was affected by the guy opposite him. But the small smile on his face said otherwise.

Donghyuk wasn't doing any better; he was resisting the urge to reach out and hold his hand. It was like Jinhwan could read his mind, he moved a little closer to Donghyuk. He took the chance to reach to his left, and hold his hand. Neither of them said a thing, but it was obvious nothing could make them happier. To the small amount of people in the diner, it certainly looked like a date. They talked, ordered some dinner. Since they were having so much fun they barely, noticed how much time had passed. It’s as they’re walking out that they are found.

By Hanbin and Jiwon who are out doing, the same thing. Hanbin smiles a little "out on a date are we," they both blush a little. Donghyuk says "maybe" their friends laugh a little, "well have fun with whatever this is." Of course, he's smirking a little; they walk away. It takes a moment or two before Jinhwan, and Donghyuk continue. It was clear that neither of them knew what, to think of what happened. They did their best to avoid talking about it, as they slowly wandered back to the dorms. What they weren't expecting was their friends, to act the way they did. 

They were very excitedly asking Jinhwan if he likes Donghyuk. Who was unaware of all of this, in a more private group chat.

_B.I_96:_

_"So Jinhwan do you like Donghyuk ^_^."_

 

_Jiwon_95:_

_"We certainly weren't expecting to see the two of you out like that."_

Jinhwan thought it was bad enough with Hanbin and Jiwon, but then Yunhyeong and Chanwoo joined in.

_Yun_Song:_

_"Oh my god he likes Donghyuk :O."_

 

_Chan_98:_

_"I knew it would happen."_

 

_Jinhwan:_

_"Why are you guys acting like school girls xD."_

_"But seriously though, in all honesty, yes I do like him."_

It went quiet for a few minutes Jinhwan wondered, what they were all thinking. It wasn't until the next morning they, decided to drop by Jinhwan's dorm. Of course, he wasn't surprised, but he was a little shocked when they all hugged him. "Guys I need to breathe" they laughed a little, "sorry" a few seconds later he was fine. It was obvious how happy they were with this; it was Jiwon who decided to be a little annoying. As he put an arm around Jinhwan's shoulder, "so how was the date." They were wondering how he would react, Jinhwan was thinking of the perfect thing.

"It wasn't a date" Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, laughed at the way Jinhwan blushed a little.

_Donghyukkie:_

_"I'm wondering where my friends disappeared to."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"I'm going to say they're all in my dorm annoying me >.<."_

_"They're all happy that I like you."_

_Donghyukkie:_

_"Well, that's something xD."_

_"If they get too annoying just kick them out."_

_Jinhwan:_

_"I'm sure that's a possibility."_

It almost happened but as it turns out they, all had class, so they needed to leave anyway. Jinhwan was relieved for a few moments; later he got himself organized for the only class he has today. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jinhwan didn't intend to daydream, especially in class. But that's what happened he was listening, to their teacher talk when it began. It wouldn't take much to know what or rather, who it's about. He was staring out the window at the beautiful, blue sky nothing but sunshine. It's not like it's his fault he was thinking, about a certain someone. After a few minutes, he was nudged by Hanbin. Who looked a mix between curious and knowing, the reason he is distracted. He ignored the look on Hanbin’s face and paid attention for the rest of class.

It was no surprise that Hanbin was randomly smiling, in his direction as their classmates filed out of the room first. There was silence Jinhwan looked at him, he laughed a little awkwardly ”shut up.” Hanbin laughed a little ”what? I didn't, even say a word” Jinhwan stopped for a moment. ”You don't have to, but I know what you're thinking.” They got up and walked out ”but admit it that you, were thinking of Donghyuk.” Jinhwan blushed a little but didn't say anything, and that proves he was. They meet up with Jiwon who is quick to ask.

”Was he distracted in class again” they both laughed, Jinhwan wished he had different friends. They ended up going their own way so Jinhwan, just happened to find Donghyuk. It was in this moment that he had to fight the urge, to kiss him it seemed he wasn't the only one thinking about it. Donghyuk held his hand and pulled him into a more, private location they both sat down. ”There is something that I’ve wanted to do, pretty much since this morning.” He took a moment ”to be honest it’s been longer than that.” 

Jinhwan had an idea of what he was talking about, a moment later he finds out. Donghyuk gently holds his face as he closes the distance, kissing him softly all Jinhwan can do. Is hold onto him this is absolutely perfect, after a couple of minutes, they stop to take a breath. It doesn't need to be said, it never did. Either way, Jinhwan can’t get enough, of kissing him. That's all they seem to want to do at the moment, but they do have to leave this room eventually. If Jinhwan had it bad before, it's worse now when he goes to class.

When they all meet up later for dinner, it's obvious something happened. Even without someone saying it but it's more, than a little noticeable with how Donghyuk and Jinhwan are. As they sit next to each other, their friends smile at how they are. It's cute. After they've had dinner they sit and talk, Jinhwan finds himself not only leaning against Donghyuk. But Donghyuk also has his arm securely around him; they almost end up entirely in their own world. But none of their friend's mind. 

 

A few days later they relax on Jinhwan’s bed Donghyuk, wants to talk about something but doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend. ”I don't want to make you sad, but I'm curious would your parents have liked me.” Jinhwan thought about it for a moment he, feels a little sad about it ”I think they would.” Donghyuk smiled a little he carefully asked, "what were they like" for a couple of minutes. Jinhwan thought it through he had a few good memories, in mind "mum was absolutely wonderful." "Dad he loved to tease me it didn't matter what it was, they were always supportive." 

He took a deep breath trying not to cry, "the last time I seen my mother." "She hugged me non-stop" he laughed a little, "dad was more quiet but happy I was going to university." Silence followed then he asked ”what are your parents like,” Donghyuk couldn't help but smile brightly. ”About the same, although things changed, when I told them I’m gay, but they got used to it.” ”Mum would always ask when I would be bringing someone home, at the time I wasn't sure but they would met my ex.” Donghyuk laughed a little.

”Dad was far from impressed” he took a deep breath, as well as clearing his throat. He looked at Jinhwan, ”but I know that they'd like you,” he felt happy with that. Jinhwan and Donghyuk were looking into each other's eyes; it wasn't long before they were smiling. Jinhwan was still new to this feeling; he slowly reached out and gently touched his boyfriends face. Donghyuk felt himself blush a little; he's missed moments like this. He didn't hesitate for a moment in, pulling Jinhwan closer. Slowly and softly they kissed.

Making this afternoon perfect. Their moment was interrupted by Donghyuk’s phone going off, he quietly groaned a little. Jinhwan giggled a little it just so happened, to be his parents ”hi mum what's up.” He smiled a little he moved his phone away a little, ”would you like to have dinner with my parents.” Jinhwan felt unsure, but he thought why not, ”sure” it didn't take long to agree on where to meet up. Then it was only a matter of time before, the two left and headed to the restaurant. He didn't show it but Jinhwan was, a little nervous. 

It all melted away when they spotted them, sitting at the table waiting. Judging from the looks they were giving, Donghyuk they approve. After they all ordered, they talked getting to know Jinhwan. He was more than happy to tell them, about himself but he got quiet when his mother asked. About his parents although he didn't cry, he just said that it's been almost a year. Since the accident, of course, he's had his time to grieve. And he's moved on in the end; the evening ended on a high. And they really like Jinhwan.

Which made Donghyuk happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but I needed a bit of something to update with. So, enjoy :-)

It’s been just over a month since they started dating. Some days Jinhwan and Donghyuk, thought they were bad when they were in public. But they have nothing on Jiwon and Hanbin, who at the moment were testing their luck. To see how much it would take to be told to leave, the university library for making out. The most that Jinhwan and Donghyuk were, doing besides studying was holding hands. Along with occasionally giggling, which was mostly Jinhwan. “Why do they have to be like this in the library,” Donghyuk jokingly added “I’m embarrassed to be their friend.”

Jinhwan laughed a little which of course, came out louder than he intended. In turn causing him to be told to be quiet, feeling embarrassed he said “sorry” it was no surprise. That Donghyuk was quietly laughing beside him, he slaps him “you’re not helping.” After a few minutes he hears “I wasn’t trying to,” Jinhwan gave him an unimpressed look. Naturally, they continue to study. It falls quiet again after ten minutes, Hanbin and Jiwon were told to leave. They certainly didn’t miss the look on their friend’s faces. Donghyuk was a little inspired by what his friends, were doing as he had decided to tease his boyfriend.

He placed his hand on Jinhwan’s thigh, being very subtle at first. Considering he didn’t react after a couple of minutes, he slowly moves his hand up and down. Jinhwan’s breathing changed a little, without looking he knows that his boyfriend is smirking. “Are you seriously trying to distract me,” after a few seconds he had to stop reading. Since he reread the same sentence a few times, he looks at Donghyuk who stops for a moment. Who tilts his head “now why would I want to do that,” Jinhwan couldn’t help but smile. His smile changed a little as he says, “I will leave you here in the library if you’re not careful.”

Donghyuk leans in close “is that a challenge my dear Jinhwan,” he did _try_ to remain confident “it might be.” He was quickly caught off guard when Donghyuk kissed him, he could have moved away. But in the end, Jinhwan stayed once things went back to normal. Jinhwan attempted to continue reading, that is until he heard. “You know, I could tease you another way” to illustrate his point, he moved his hand a little further up Jinhwan’s leg. “One that’s not appropriate in public” in response to that, Jinhwan blushed while Donghyuk laughed a little. It was no surprise that the teasing continued, but this time Jinhwan slaps his hand away.

“Stop it” which was followed by “you’re pushing it,” Donghyuk decided to go back to studying. It becomes clear that Jinhwan is almost expecting, something more “could you be more obvious.” A few minutes pass then “shut up,” the smile Jinhwan had gave him away. They soon end up leaving the library, heading to Donghyuk’s dorm. Which is when things began to escalate, and as much as Jinhwan wanted more. He was just as nervous they end up lying on his bed, Donghyuk had his arms securely around him. As they slowly kissed. 

Making their afternoon perfect, after a few minutes Donghyuk decided, to leave a few kisses on his neck. Jinhwan was absolutely loving this, he felt goosebumps everywhere when he heard. "You know what I would like to do," to emphasize his point he slowly moved his hands down. Jinhwan giggled and gasped a little, safe to say their afternoon was memorable.

 

 

_Chan_98:_

_"I don't have to ask to know something happened."_

 

_B.I_96:_

_"How do you always know Chanwoo?"_

_"And of course, something happened."_

 

_Yun_Song:_

_"So, where did you get kicked out of this time?"_

 

_Jiwon_95:_

_"Would either of you be surprised if I said, it was the library."_

They weren't aware of it, but Yunhyeong and Chanwoo laughed so hard.

_Yun_Song & Chan_98:_

_"No, we wouldn't."_

 

Hanbin and Jiwon were chilling in their dorm, both smiling a little. Given that they have yet another place, added to the list of where they've been kicked out of. Today is a first, since they've never been kicked out of a library. It does make it awkward when they have to study, for their classes. 


End file.
